baudelairandquagmirefandomcom-20200214-history
V.F.D. members
edit Beatrice Baudelaire Main article: Beatrice Baudelaireedit Bertrand BaudelaireMain article: Baudelaire family#Bertrand Baudelaire Dewey Denouement File:Dewey Denouement. Dewey Denouement is one of the three brothers who own and manage the Hotel Denouement. He prefers to remain in the shadows, and many people think him to be mythical. (This is proven when Count Olaf looks at him and says, "So, you're a real person! I always thought you were a legendary figure, like unicorns or Giuseppe Verdi." To which Klaus hotly replies, "Giuseppe Verdi is not a legendary figure! He's an operatic composer!") Dewey is a member of V.F.D., on the fire-fighting side, and has assembled a considerable catalogue of evidence against V.F.D.'s enemies, which he hides in a second hotel, disguised as the reflection of the first in a pond. He is the penultimate guardian of the Baudelaire orphans. Dewey Denouement befriends the Baudelaires, winning their trust by quoting a poem their father knew. He takes them outside and reveals the secret of his catalogue. However, when they re-enter the hotel, they find Count Olaf waiting. He threatens Dewey with a harpoon gun. The Baudelaires attempt to save him by standing in front of him, walking towards Olaf and trying to persuade him to give them the gun. When Mr. Poe arrives, Count Olaf throws the gun to the Baudelaires and they drop it. The harpoon goes off and impales Dewey. With the harpoon in his heart, he stumbles back and falls into the pond. His last words to the Baudelaires, just before he sinks into the pond, is "Kit." After his death, the narrative implies that he is the father of Kit Snicket's soon-to-be-born baby girl, who becomes an orphan after Kit dies giving birth in The End. Dewey, like many members of V.F.D., lost his parents in a fire that destroyed his home. Olaf seems to be the one responsible and almost outright says so upon discovering that Dewey survived the fire after all. Dewey's name is probably a play on the Dewey Decimal System, a form of organization used in libraries, as Dewey himself is a librarian. His favorite section of the library is 020, which is Library & Information Sciences on the Dewey Decimal System. edit Duchess of Winnipeg ("R") The Duchess of Winnipeg, also known as "R.", is a rich socialite at whose masked ball Lemony Snicket attended with Beatrice. Her house was later burnt down, but she survived. In Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography, a letter suggests that somebody is impersonating her in communications with Lemony Snicket. She is first mentioned in Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography. She possibly had a son or daughter in the Snow Scouts, as when Esmé Squalor was talking about all the fortunes she'd get, she mentioned the Winnipeg fortune. In The End, it is revealed that the Winnipeg family possessed a ring marked with an R that was passed down from one Duchess of Winnipeg from generation to generation. When the current Duchess of Winnipeg's mother died in the fire that destroyed her house, the current Duchess of Winnipeg inherited the ring and, when she joined V.F.D., she gave it to Lemony Snicket. Lemony had offered the ring to his lover, Beatrice, but she later returned it to him, so Lemony gave the ring to Kit Snicket, who gave it to the Baudelaire father, Betrand, who gave it to the Baudelaire mother, Beatrice, when they married. Beatrice kept the ring in a wooden box which could only be opened with a wooden key that was kept in a wooden box which could only be opened by a code the grandfather of the Snicket siblings taught Kit and Lemony. The wooden box was burned to ashes when the Baudelaire mansion was destroyed and Captain Widdershins found the ring in the wreckage only to lose it in a storm at sea, and the ring eventually was washed to the shores of the island where the Baudelaires were stranded on in Book the Thirteenth. Ishmael found the ring and gave it to the Baudelaire children, who gave it to their adopted daughter, Beatrice, who is Kit Snicket's daughter, and who, as revealed in The Beatrice Letters, exchanged it to shepherds for a yak ride to the cave her uncle often resided in. In The Beatrice Letters, it is revealed that the Duchess was classmates and good friends with Beatrice (the elder), and she has played cards with Lemony Snicket before, and defeated him, winning quite a bit of his pen collection. It is also revealed that the death of the current Duchess of Winnipeg's mother caused Geraldine Julienne to become the new fashion editor. In Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography, the Duchess of Winnipeg writes several letters to Lemony, in one mentioning that she gave her annual lecture at the Orion University one night and had lost possession of many of her belongings, including her beloved snacks, furniture, tables, chairs, drapes, grand staircase, houseplant, cloth napkins (which are embroidered with the crest of Winnipeg), the wigs she used to disguise herself like someone Lemony disguised himself as, cigar box, childhood bed, and every book in her private library, seemingly because of a fire most likely committed by arson. Her letter also heavily implies that the time she wrote it was after the events of A Series of Unfortunate Events. The Duchess of Winnipeg also writes to someone called K (possibly Kit), saying it is impossible to keep these two letters (about the planned marriage of Lemony and Beatrice and the marriage of Esmé Squalor and Jerome Squalor) together, and for reasons that she does not need to explain, it is impossible for her to write to Mr. Snicket, and asked this K to get these letters to a safe place-perhaps with Ike (perhaps Ike Anwhistle) or the dairy farm K told her about. This seems to suggest that the others are fake and Snicket says he 'fears the worst' due to the nature of one of the fake letters and its method of delivery. This means that it is entirely possible that the duchess is dead. In The Grim Grotto Klaus finds an example of the Verse Flunctuation Declaration code in which the poem My Last Duchess by Robert Browning is changed to My Last Wife by Obert Browning; the code is "Duchess R", but the children don't get any further information on her. In The End, someone shouts "I think we should return to Winnipeg!", suggesting that the Duchess is alive and living on the island. edit Duncan Quagmire Main article: Quagmire family#Duncan Quagmire Esmé SqualorMain article: Esmé Squalor Fernald Main article: Hook-handed man Fiona File:Fiona, a mycologist, first appears when Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire enter the Queequeg in The Grim Grotto. She goes with them into the Gorgonian Grotto to look for the sugar bowl. When all four of them come back empty-handed, they find the Queequeg deserted. Count Olaf captures the submarine with his own, the Carmelita, and takes the Baudelaires and Fiona to the brig to be tortured by the Hook-Handed Man, who turns out to be Fiona's long-lost brother Fernald. The Baudelaires and Fiona persuade Fernald to join them and help them escape. The Baudelaires escape but Fiona and Fernald got caught and tell Esmé Squalor that they are in support of Count Olaf. Later Fernald has persuaded Fiona to really be part of Count Olaf's troupe. Her stepfather is Captain Widdershins. Her and her brother Fernald's last name is not given, but it is stated that it differs from their stepfather. She wears triangular glasses, leading to Esmé Squalor calling her "Triangle-Eyes". She is the engineer of her stepfather's submarine, the Queequeg. Fiona and Fernald do not appear in The Penultimate Peril, but Count Olaf says that the two stole the Carmelita. In The End, it was revealed that she returned to the good side of V.F.D. with her brother, but they were both sucked into the giant question-mark vessel (dubbed by Kit Snicket as The Great Unknown previously seen in The Grim Grotto). Captain Widdershins continually tells Fiona that her mother (who happened to be best friends with Esme Squalor in high school) died in a 'manatee accident', though Fiona stated that she wasn't so sure it was an accident; indeed, towards the end of the book it is stated that Widdershins was wrong about this, implying she was murdered. Later, in The End, an unrelated character named Miranda Caliban claimed her husband Thursday had been eaten by a manatee to cover up for the fact that they had broken up. It is unknown whether these two incidents are related. There is a suggested romantic involvement between Fiona and Klaus. While this is initially something that Fiona's father jokes about, such as declaring his intention to allow Klaus to marry her, it is shown when she kisses him moments before they part. Klaus appears to return her feelings; he reacts to her post-kiss vanishment with "How could someone so wonderful do something so horrible?", and in The Penultimate Peril, Snicket mentions that "Fiona broke Klaus' heart." This is repeated multiple times in The End, and Kit Snicket tells Klaus before her disappearance that, quote: "Fiona was so desperate to reach you, Klaus," and "She wanted you to forgive her as well." Fiona is stated to be "a bit older than Violet." edit Frank and Ernest Denouement They are introduced in The Penultimate Peril as the managers of the Hotel Denouement. Frank is a volunteer for V.F.D., while Ernest is a villainous member of V.F.D.. As they are identical, the Baudelaire orphans are not sure of each's identity at any time, and Snicket emphasises this, by adding "said Ernest, or Frank" or the inverse, and other similar phrases, after each character spoke. The two are described as "tall, and skinny, with long arms that stuck out at odd angles, like drinking straws instead of flesh and bone." The second triplet they meet tells them a coded message in The Penultimate Peril. The message ("I can't tell if you are associates or enemies please respond") uses the Sebald Code, but since both sides of V.F.D.'s schism use the same codes, this does not clear up which brother he was. Frank and Ernest do not return in The End, so they probably perished or escaped the fire, but did not encounter the orphans again. Their names may be a reference to the comic strip Frank and Ernest, or could just be a pun on that neither character could really be honest and forthright with the Baudelaire orphans. edit Georgina Orwell Dr. Georgina Orwell was an optometrist living in the town of Paltryville. In The Miserable Mill, Dr. Orwell was a hypnotist and hypnotized Klaus Baudelaire. Although it is likely that she was a genuine optometrist (having fixed Klaus' glasses), it is unclear whether Dr. Orwell had recently embarked on a new career as a hypnotist, whether it is merely a hobby of hers, or whether she has always been a hypnotist in some capacity. She sides with Count Olaf, who was disguised as her receptionist, as they had agreed to split the Baudelaire fortune equally, before the Baudelaires arrived at the mill. She was described as tall woman with blonde hair in a tight bun who wore big black boots. She was seen long white coat with a name tag that reads 'Dr. Orwell' and held a long black cane with a shiny red jewel on the top. In the same novel, she and Sunny Baudelaire had a swordfight in which Georgina pushed the red jewel on her cane, whereupon it instantly transforms into a sword. Dr. Orwell was killed just before she got the chance to slash Sunny's throat, when she accidentally backed into a saw that had been turned on for use in her and Count Olaf's conspiracy to steal the Baudelaire fortune. Dr. Orwell's full name is Georgina Orwell, based on that of author George Orwell. The Big Brother eye and the hypnotism plot are links to Orwell's novel "Nineteen Eighty-Four." She may also have been a former member of V.F.D., as the optometrist disguise described in Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography matches her appearance. edit Geraldine Julienne Geraldine Julienne is a star reporter for The Daily Punctilio and is the person who locked her editor, Eleanora Poe, in a basement. She may have been responsible for telling Mr Poe to ignore all telegrams sent to him, including the Baudelaire's telegram in The Hostile Hospital, but it is also likely that Eleanora herself suggested this in a misguided article prior to her imprisonment. In The Vile Village Geraldine is also responsible for the general public believing that the Baudelaires murdered "Count Omar", who, in reality, was Jacques Snicket, due to her untrue articles in the Daily Punctilio. She also appeared in The Carnivorous Carnival, appearing to love violence and people being fed to lions, wanting to write an article about the event. She does not, however, appear to be malicious; Lemony himself stated in The Penultimate Peril that she had caused the Baudelaires "inadvertent trouble", thus meaning she is unintentionally causing trouble and chaos and does not see her own mistakes. Most of her actions can actually be attributed to orders or suggestions from Esme Squalor, whom she appears to idolise. In The Unauthorized Autobiography, it is revealed that she was the reason that Esmé Squalor and Jerome Squalor met and thus married, by providing Esmé information on Jerome's life. In The Beatrice Letters, Duchess of Winnipeg's death caused her to become the new fashion editor. Lemony describes her in The Beatrice Letters as a "foolish girl". She has a habit of imagining headlines and exclaiming, "Wait until the readers of the Daily Punctilio see that(/this)!" It is unknown whether she escaped the fire at Hotel Denouement in The Penultimate Peril. although she is not in the netflix series. Instead Mrs. Poe is the head reporter. edit Gregor Anwhistle Gregor Anwhistle, the brother of Ike Anwhistle (and brother-in-law of Josephine Anwhistle), was the founder of Anwhistle Aquatics, an outpost of V.F.D., which investigated the effect of the Medusoid Mycelium as a toxin and its possible use as a weapon against Count Olaf's side of V.F.D. One of Gregor's parents might be a cousin of the Baudelaire parents, as Josephine is described as being the Baudelaire children's "second cousin's sister-in-law". edit Gustav Sebald Gustav Sebald as either a young child or a short adult. (The photo is of a child, but it may be meant to portray an adult)Dr. Gustav Sebald was Dr. Montgomery's assistant, who aided him in his research and the construction of reptile traps (jobs that were later given to the Baudelaires, orphans sent to stay under the doctor's care) so that Dr. Montgomery (called "Uncle Monty") could acquire new specimens for his reptile collection. Aside from acting as Uncle Monty's top assistant, Dr. Sebald was a little-known director, familiar only to the V.F.D. for such obscure films as Werewolves in the Rain, Vampires in the Retirement Community, Realtors in the Cave, and most notably, Zombies in the Snow, all of which are suggested to have been coded warnings for the V.F.D. Soon before the Baudelaires’ arrival at Uncle Monty's residence, Count Olaf abducted Dr. Sebald and either forged or had forged a note of resignation to be given to Uncle Monty. He then proceeded to drown Dr. Sebald in the nearby Swarthy Swamp. Count Olaf, under the guise of Uncle Monty's new assistant Stephano, took Dr. Sebald's place in the Montgomery residence (a position which apparently required a great deal of responsibility and, on Monty's part, a great deal of trust) eight days after the Baudelaires first arrived. In accordance with the doctor's frequent habit of taking the children to a movie, the children, Olaf, and Uncle Monty went together to see Zombies in the Snow at the nearest multiplex (in the town of Tedia). In the film it shows Sebald chained to the front of a moving train (probably because of Olaf). edit Hector Hector is the handyman in the Village of Fowl Devotees. He is appalled at the many rules of the village (e.g., there are to be no mechanical devices, no crows are to be harmed, there are to be no books that break the rules.), but he was cowardly and could never bring himself to speak around the Council of Elders. He is described as having a knack for cooking Mexican cuisine. The roosting place of the VFD crows is the Nevermore Tree, which is located in Hector's backyard. He has an unfinished self-sustaining hot air balloon in his shed, which is banned under the village rules. He also collected all the towns banned books and hid them in his barn instead of burning them. Violet Baudelaire, while under his care, helps him finish the hot air balloon. Near the conclusion of the novel, as the Baudelaires and Quagmires are running from a mob of villagers, Hector finally overcomes his fears when he appears in his (now functioning) balloon, scolds the Elders for their rules, and tries to help the Baudelaires and Duncan and Isadora Quagmire aboard. The Baudelaires are unable to make it (because Officer Luciana unravels the rope with a harpoon gun). He was last seen flying away with the Duncan and Isadora. In The End, it is revealed that he was captured by an unknown marine object that Kit Snicket refers to as "the Great Unknown", though it is not known if it harmed him or protected him. Hector is almost certainly either a volunteer in V.F.D. or has some other connection to it. Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography quotes a letter from Jacques Snicket to Lemony Snicket that says, "I feel, Lemony, as if we are drifting away from one another, as if one of us is on the ground and the other is in some wondrous device, floating away into the sky, like that self-sustaining hot-air mobile home H is always talking about building," indicating that the brothers were familiar with Hector. edit Ike Anwhistle Dr. Isaac "Ike" Anwhistle is the late husband of Josephine Anwhistle, mentioned in The Wide Window and The Slippery Slope. His mother had one ear and one eyebrow, he had a brother named Gregor Anwhistle, and was a member of V.F.D. He died due to only waiting 45 minutes before going into Lake Lachrymose (the lake is infested with man-eating leeches as swimmers must wait one hour after eating before going into the lake or they could be eaten by the leeches). Ike was not only Aunt Josephine's husband, but her best friend and partner in grammar, as well as the only person Aunt Josephine knew who could whistle with crackers in his mouth; his specialty was Beethoven's Fourth Quartet. According to Josephine, being able to whistle with crackers inside one's mouth was a family trait, so the Baudelaire orphans' mother could do this as well. Their mother's specialty was Mozart's Fourteenth Symphony. In Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography, the Duchess of Winnipeg writes to someone called K, saying it is impossible to keep these two letters (about the planned marriage of Lemony and Beatrice and the marriage of Esmé Squalor and Jerome Squalor) together, and for reasons that she does not need to explain, it is impossible for her to write to Mr. Snicket, and asked this K to get these letters to a safe place-perhaps with Ike (perhaps Ike Anwhistle) or the dairy farm K told her about. His name is a pun on "I can whistle".xdygvjjvftuftvukvftu a lot of people and you do my love you love love you edit Ishmael bbbbMain article: Quagmire family#Isadora Quagmire edit Ishmael Ishmael is the island's facilitator. He was once a member of V.F.D., and has the tattoo of the organization on his ankle, although he attempts to hide this. He claims that Count Olaf once locked him in a giant bird cage and burnt down his house, although Olaf counter-claims that he did not set that particular fire. Ishmael once knew the Baudelaire parents; they were the island's facilitators when he arrived, but he forced them into exile and imposed his own views on the island colony. In his role as facilitator, Ishmael is in charge of solving the islander's problems, as well as sorting out all the things that they find on the coastal shelf. He is very capable at persuading the islanders to get rid of items they've discovered, telling them, "I won't force you", but giving them little other choice. His decisions on whether or not to keep the items are usually illogical, but the islanders follow his suggestions due to peer pressure and mob psychology- rather in the same way that Olaf used it in The Vile Village. Moreover, the coconut cordial that Ishmael persuades everyone to drink also plays a role in this because it serves as an opiate, making them drowsy and have difficulty making decisions for themselves. The items that Ishmael pronounces as useless are taken to the arboretum on the other side of the island on a sledge drawn by island sheep. He does not allow the islanders to keep secrets, but has many of his own; such as being able to walk despite claiming not to be able to, and eating the forbidden apples from the arboretum's tree. He claims that his feet are injured, preventing him from walking, and covers his feet with island clay. He claims the clay has magical healing powers, but he is really using it to hide the V.F.D. tattoo on his ankle, and frequently sneaks around to visit the arboretum when nobody is with him. Count Olaf thus described him as having feet of clay, a reference to a Biblical quotation meaning that one has a hidden weakness. In the middle of the book, he had Count Olaf sealed inside a large birdcage and pressured the islanders into abandoning the Baudelaires on the island's coastal shelf, even though he knew that the shelf would soon flood, drowning the orphans and Olaf. Later, he met the Baudelaires in the arboretum, telling them to give up their former lives and lead a safe life on the island. Not long after, upon discovering that the islanders are mutinying against him, he revealed that he was able to walk and used a harpoon gun to shoot Count Olaf, fatally wounding him but inadvertently releasing the deadly Medusoid Mycelium. Finally, he put the islanders' lives at stake by taking them away from the island on an outrigger and depriving them of a cure for the Medusoid Mycelium, although he had eaten a sample of the cure himself, which meant that he was "immunised" against the poison of the Medusoid Mycelium. Although the Incredibly Deadly Viper attempted to deliver a cure to the remaining islanders, it is unknown whether it succeeded. Ishmael's name is taken from Herman Melville's novel Moby-Dick; he often asks people to 'call me Ish', a parody of Moby-Dick's opening sentence, 'Call me Ishmael'. However, only Count Olaf refers to him by this nickname. edit Josephine Anwhistle Main article: Snicket family#Jacques Snicket edit Josephine Anwhistle Josephine Anwhistle (or Aunt Josephine) is Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire's second cousin's sister-in-law, and becomes their guardian in The Wide Window. Aunt Josephine thinks that grammar is the greatest joy in life. She keeps many books about Lake Lachrymose under her bed. These books include The Tides of Lake Lachrymose, The Bottom of Lake Lachrymose, Lachrymose Trout, The History of the Damocles Dock Region, Ivan Lachrymose - Lake Explorer, How Water Is Made and A Lachrymose Atlas. Ever since her husband Isaac (Ike for short) was devoured by Lachrymose Leeches, she has developed numerous fears. These include concerns about: *Lake Lachrymose. *Welcome mat - Someone might fall and break their neck (decapitate themselves in the film). *Radiator - It might explode. *Couch (refrigerator in movie) - It could fall and crush a person. *Cars - The doors could get stuck, leaving someone trapped inside. *Doorknobs - It could shatter into a million pieces, one of which may get in someone's eye. *Telephone - It could electrocute someone.1 *Burglars *Stove - It might burst into flames. *the Lachrymose Leeches - This is one of her more rational fears. If they smell food, they swarm in and attack. *Chandelier - If it falls, it'll impale someone (in film) *Realtors 2 *The Black Plague *Avocados- The pit could become lodged in your throat. Ironically, many of the things she fears actually happen in the film when her home falls into the lake. In the end, Josephine almost convinces Count Olaf (in his disguise of Captain Sham) to let her live by offering the Baudelaire children but Olaf is angered when she fusses a simple grammar in his speech, and instead throws her to the leeches. It is heavily implied that she meets the same fate as her husband; she is surrounded by leeches and her tattered life jackets are found later by fishermen at the time the orphans were in Prufrock Preparatory School, two books later. It is unknown if she is alive or dead. The Grim Grotto implies that she might still be alive. She is mentioned more times then any others of the Baudelaire's caregivers after her death. #'^' Josephine gets over this fear in the course of the Baudelaires' stay. However, this leads to her undoing. #'^' This is given some credence by Captain Widdershins when he says "we were attacked by... leeches and realtors" and explained briefly by Kit Snicket in Chapter 2 of The Penultimate Peril. It was mentioned that a cave (presumably Curdled Cave) was attacked by treacherous realtors. Although it may be for comedic relief, the word treacherous may mean that the realtors were members of the evil side of the V.F.D., and an attack of theirs caused her irrational fear of realtors. Fictional film director Dr. Gustav Sebald is also credited (in The Unauthorized Autobiography) with a film entitled Realtors in the Cave, further suggesting a V.F.D.-related incident. Also, the film explains that Josephine's fear of realtors is the reason that she has not moved from her dangerous house. edit Judges of the High Court *''The Slippery Slope'' *''The Penultimate Peril'' The man with a beard, but no hair and the woman with hair, but no beard are two fictional, villainous judges first appearing in The Slippery Slope. They are said to have an "aura of menace", and even intimidate Count Olaf. They are first seen by Sunny Baudelaire at the peak of Mount Fraught, where they burned down V.F.D. headquarters and came to see Olaf. They had captured and retrained the V.F.D. Eagles, which obey their orders and even carry the pair with them when they fly. In The Penultimate Peril, it was revealed that the pair of them were additionally two of the judges on the High Court (aside from Justice Strauss), and have been pretending to be interested in the Baudelaire case so that they could obtain all the information Justice Strauss had about the children. They then told Count Olaf everything they know to help him. At the end of The Penultimate Peril, a large fire consumes the Hotel Denouement and destroyed it while the two villains were inside, though it is unknown if they survived as they were not seen in The End. edit Kit Snicket Main article: Snicket family#Kit Snicket Klaus Baudelaire Main article: Klaus Baudelaire[LarryLarry is a waiter in The Anxious Clown restaurant who serves the Baudulaires, Mr. Poe, and Count Olaf (disguised as Captain Sham) in The Wide Window. Larry is implied to be a member of VFD, as he uses the coded phrase "I didn't realize this was a sad occasion." A similar waiter appears in The Unauthorized Autobiography, interrupting a taped conversation between Mr. Poe and his sister Eleanora in The Anxious Clown. In another letter, the writer says you must say "The world is quiet here" (V.F.D.'s pledge) in response to the waiter's, "I didn't realize this was a sad occasion" to get something. The letter from Captain S., in pages 109-110 makes it clear to us that someone finally did say the code ( If you are reading this letter it means you were able to contact the proper waiter at the Anxious Clown). It also was made clear that Lemony Snicket was the one who got the blueprints, Captain S stated in his post scriptum that he rather enjoyed your theatrical reviews in the Daily Punctilio, and was very sorry to hear you will no longer be writing them. Lemony Snicket was fired for making a bad review of Esme Squalor. It is also possible that Larry appears in "The penultimate peril" when we find him taking orders from Sir and Charles in the Curry house on the 6th floor. edit Lemony Snicket Main article: Lemony Snicket edit Librarian A member of V.F.D, he appears in Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography and wears an unusual assortment of clothes. He asks a question from the book Ramona Quimby, Age 8, to identify other V.F.D. members. The phrase is "Well, young lady, have you been good to your mother?" it means "I have information for you." If a character replies "The question is, has she been good to me?" which might mean "I am ready for information." edit Miranda Caliban Mrs. Miranda Caliban (named after a character in Shakespeare's The Tempest) is a castaway who appears in The End. Mrs. Caliban is described as a pleasant-looking woman on the island. She is the mother of Friday, who was the first person on the island to meet the orphans. Earlier in the book, Friday explains that her parents were shipwrecked while on a cruise ship. Her father was killed (eaten by a manatee) though this statement seems to be disproved later in the book, when Kit Snicket claims to have visited Mrs. Caliban's husband a short time ago. Mrs. Caliban thinks Count Olaf may have an associate by the name of Thursday, whom some believe is her husband. Miranda Caliban seems to be related to Olivia Caliban (Madame Lulu), possibly the two are sisters. Mrs. Caliban is the main cook on the island, and Sunny becomes her helper for a brief time. The meals are always the same three dishes, and very bland. Mrs. Caliban seems to agree with Ishmael on most issues and is horrified to learn that her daughter has secretly learned to read, despite that she herself is secretly learning backstroke.1 edit Monty Montgomery Dr. Montgomery "Monty" Montgomery is Bertrand Baudelaire's cousin's brother-in-law and Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire's second guardian, but he prefers to be called Uncle Monty. He appears solely in The Reptile Room. It is thought that his name is inspired by Monty Python, as he is a herpetologist (one who studies snakes) whose first name is Monty. Uncle Monty is a "fat, short, chubby man with a round red face." He discovered the Incredibly Deadly Viper (which is in fact not deadly at all). When the Baudelaires first meet him, he gives them homemade coconut cream cake, and the Baudelaires are instantly warm to him. He plans to take them to Peru with his assistant Gustav, but receives Gustav's apparent letter of resignation the day before (it is later revealed that Gustav was actually killed by Count Olaf), so Uncle Monty hires "Stephano" (Count Olaf in disguise) in his place. The Baudelaires quickly recognize Stephano as Olaf. Uncle Monty, on the other hand, thinks that Stephano is a jealous spy from the herpetology society, there to steal the Incredibly Deadly Viper, which he has not yet revealed to the society, so he rips up his ticket. This does not stop Olaf, who murders Uncle Monty (using snake venom). Olaf then blames it on the Mamba Du Mal (the Incredibly Deadly Viper in the movie), another snake owned by Uncle Monty. The Baudelaires escape Olaf, but they never again find a nicer or more caring guardian than Uncle Monty. Uncle Monty also had some connection to the Quagmire family because there is a tunnel connecting the two houses. Snicket's autobiography indicates that Uncle Monty's death may be partly attributable to his failure to learn Sebald Code, with which a message intended for him was hidden in the movie Zombies in the Snow, which he had taken the children to see. In the film, Klaus sees Uncle Monty with a spyglass similar to the one he found in his father's desk drawer, and later finds one that belongs to Aunt Josephine. Klaus also found a picture with his parents, Aunt Josephine, Uncle Monty, and other presumably VFD members, all holding spyglasses. Billy Connolly portrays Monty in the film. He is older and one of the more sympathetic characters in the movie. He gives the children a wonderful home, but faces the same fate as the other sympathetic guardians. In different to the book Monty, who wish a family, but have never found the right woman, the movie Monty has wife and children, but they were killed by fire. On the book cover Monty's hair is red and in the movie it becomes grey. But in the video game his hair is black. edit Olivia Caliban Main article: Count Olaf edit Olivia Caliban Olivia was a good person, she did NOT give away the Baudlaires. Olivia Caliban appears solely in The Carnivorous Carnival. The ninth guardian of the Baudelaire orphans, she speaks in broken English, with a thick fake accent. She is a fraudulent fortune-teller, believing that people should be given what they want. Her lightning device, operated by reflecting beams of the sunrise, tricks guests into believing in magical lightning. After instructing them to close their eyes, she seeks out the answers from the archival library under her table. Also, she was the one who told Olaf where the Baudelaires were each time, which is how he and his troupe found them in each book. She also states in the book that Olaf promised to give her the Snicket Fortune for the times she helped him. Olivia (Lulu) had a fan belt used in her lightning device that could be used to make old rusted carts work, so the Baudelaires and she could escape. At the end of The Carnivorous Carnival, Snicket mentioned the fan belt was never found again. Although it wasn't found in the hinterlands, it was later discovered on the island in The End. Lulu promised the Baudelaires that she wouldn't tell Count Olaf where they were if they took her to the Mortmain Mountains. This place was marked on her map, but Klaus found that it was a coffee stain, but he later said that it might be there to refer to as a secret place, such as the headquarters of VFD. However, she did not keep her promise and Count Olaf captured the Baudelaires. Esmé Squalor convinces the "freaks" in the Caligari Carnival to murder her by pushing Madame Lulu into the lion pit in exchange for being hired by Count Olaf. She met a sticky end when she fell into the lions' pit along with Olaf's bald assistant. It is implied, but not explicitly stated, that she is a member of V.F.D.. The Grim Grotto reveals that she once knew Captain Widdershins. It is strongly implied that she is in love with Count Olaf, earning her the enmity of Olaf's then-girlfriend Esmé Squalor. When Olivia removes her turban, Snicket states she has blond hair but in illustrations, she is shown with black hair. If this is simply a mistake or not is unknown, though it could be that the black hair is a wig, possibly sewn into the turban. edit Captain Widdershins Main article: Quagmire family#Quigley Quagmire edit Sunny Baudelaire Main article: Sunny Baudelaire edit Violet Baudelaire Main article: Violet Baudelaire edit Captain Widdershins Captain Widdershins is the captain of the Queequeg, his submarine. He is the stepfather of Fiona and Fernald. In The Grim Grotto, he finds Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire at sea while he is looking for the sugar bowl and takes them aboard the Queequeg. He is extremely emphatic, with almost all of his sentences being exclamations, and permeates his speech with the word "Aye!" His personal philosophy is "He who hesitates is lost", which the Baudelaires find to be unreasonable. Captain Widdershins is considered the eleventh guardian of the Baudelaires. He seems aware that Fiona takes a fancy to Klaus (he accuses them of flirting when Fiona is proud Klaus knows what a mycologist is), stating that if Klaus finds the sugar bowl, he will "allow Klaus to marry Fiona." After sending the Baudelaires and Fiona into the Gorgonian Grotto, he and Phil appear to desert the Queequeg. The reason may have to do with a woman who approached the Queequeg to tell Captain Widdershins something involving him being required to leave the submarine. In The Penultimate Peril, Kit Snicket says that she intends to meet Captain Widdershins and is later mentioned water-skiing towards and, soon after, away from him. Kit had contacted all three of The Quagmire Triplets as well as their guardian, Hector, and had met with them and the crew of the Queequeg when their self-sustaining mobile home crashed into it. This reunion was short-lived, however, as all of the crew as well as the triplets were picked up by the mysterious '?' Shape (dubbed by Kit Snicket as 'The Great Unknown'). Another note to make is that though he himself stated that The Great Unknown was "something worse than Olaf himself", he seemed to insist to take his chances with it, as mentioned by Kit Snicket in The End. It is possible that Captain Widdershins also has, or had, a fortune because when Count Olaf is talking about all the fortunes he will obtain, he says "the Widdershins fortune". In The Grim Grotto, Widdershins says that Fiona's mother died in a manatee accident.